Starting from scratch
by Suuita
Summary: Cuando alguien toca fondo, debe luchar por volver arriba. Blaine, quien lo sabe muy bien, decide ser un apoyo más para Dave pero no esperaba terminar enamorándose. Blainofsky, Kurtbastian final. Post "On My Way". Menciones Klaine, Kurtofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**STARTING FROM SCRATCH**

**Discaimer**: Ojalá Glee me perteneciera, de verdad: habrían escenas decentes de sexo, las parejas cambiarían así como el sentido de la continuidad de la serie. Sin embargo, sigo aquí, sin oficio ni beneficio.

**Importante**: La historia puede contener algún spoiler.

* * *

><p><em>Lanzar, rebotar, atrapar...<em> su pelota anti estrés volvió a la pared, esta vez sin rabia o frustración. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había topado y vuelto a sus manos pero realmente, su intención no era jugar con ella. Blaine Anderson tenía una de esas dudas que intentaba evitar a base de canciones y bailes no muy elaborados; si se sentía muy presionado, practicaba con su saco de boxeo pero en esa ocasión, no podía pensar en cosas banales para esquivar la realidad. Porque ¿cómo ignorar un suicidio y un accidente de tráfico en una misma semana? Estaba seguro que la impresión no hubiera sido la misma si no conociera a las personas afectadas.

Era natural preocuparse por el estado de Quinn Fabray ya que era una buena compañera. A pesar de los pequeños incidentes al entrar a New Directions, se hablaban, coincidían en ciertas cosas, compartían un ambiente de cordialidad... lo normal entre miembros de un club de canto. Cuando se enteró que Quinn había sido arrollada por un camión tuvo el deseo de ir a visitarla lo más pronto posible junto a Kurt y sus compañeros. Por otro lado, estaba lo sucedido con Dave Karofsky y es aquí donde empezaban sus problemas: lo que había sucedido era desalentador y hasta sabía cómo se sentía al respeto – no hacía falta decir que ambos compartían la misma orientación sexual – y dolía esa sensación de haber podido sido él quien estuviera en el hospital. Sin embargo, no sabía si visitarle era buena idea o al menos, positivo.

Todos los que le conocían, sabían que él y Karofsky no se llevaban bien. No le quería ningún mal, podía decirlo con seguridad, pero había una sensación de incomodidad entre ellos bastante notoria. Cuando uno es el novio del chico que este quería, lo más probable era que cayera todo el odio en él y acabara huyendo por patas de cualquier lugar en el que estuviera; porque tenía la insana certeza de que sería capaz de volverlo a empujar hacia unas vallas y aprisionarlo aunque había dejado de ser violento con Kurt. Además, ¿qué pensaría Karofsky cuando le viera aparecer por la puerta? Lo más seguro era que no quisiera ni verle.

El portazo que procedía de la entrada, perceptible a oídas de cualquiera que estuviera despierto a esas horas de la noche, interrumpió su estado meditativo. Cooper había vuelto a casa y eso significaba que era tarde; si su hermano lo encontraba despierto, golpeando la pared con una pelota, sabría que algo fallaba y lo que menos quería en ese momento, era tener una charla con su hermano. Por última vez, la pequeña bola volvió a sus manos y la guardó junto la fotografía de Kurt, la cual echó una última mirada. No entendía porque buscaba en la imagen algo que le diera inspiración o la solución cuando no suponía una pregunta existencial pero, al menos, encontró un poco de paz para poder descansar. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Su hermano pasó de largo su habitación, tal y como quería; ahora, más tranquilo, consultaría con la almohada para decidirse mañana a primera hora del día.

* * *

><p>Al final resultó inspirado por su desayuno habitual, tal y como predijo antes de acabar dormido: ganó su voluntad conciliadora, por así decirlo; así que ahora estaba a camino del hospital Saint Agnes el cual no estaba demasiado lejos de casa. Daba gracias por la cercanía ya que cada día se desplazaba hasta McKinley y los desplazamientos eran tediosos; si el viaje de hoy hubiera sido tan o más largo que lo habitual, hubiera acabado por desistir, por muy egoísta que pudiera oírse. Aún no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea pero esperaba que esa sensación desapareciera mientras la radio del coche sonara a todo volumen.<p>

Pronto se vio en el aparcamiento, casi sin darse cuenta, pensando en lo que haría por la tarde con Kurt (¿dar una vuelta, leer revistas o ver una película? No lo habían decidido aún) y estacionó sin problema alguno. A continuación, sin pausa pero sin prisa, se dirigió hacia dentro del pabellón del hospital en busca del mostrador de recepción para preguntar cuál era la habitación a la que se tenía que dirigir. Afortunadamente, le atendieron rápidamente y le entregaron una etiqueta de identificación, que enganchó en el abrigo. Esa era una de las ventajas de madrugar y anticiparse a las demás visitas, que el personal fuera más agradable.

Después de subir hasta la planta correcta, arrastró los pies hasta una distancia prudencial a la puerta. El carro de las enfermeras, situado a un lado de la entrada, delataba lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro: una mera inspección del paciente y las pertenecientes curas que pudiera necesitar. Una vez allí, parado, se dio cuenta que no había vuelta atrás; que si abandonaba las instalaciones del Saint Agnes, se convertiría en una especie de cobarde. La sola idea le hizo retroceder unos pasos hasta acercarse a la pared que había detrás de él.

- Adelante, muchacho.

Obcecado por sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que las enfermeras habían salido de dentro. La última enfermera en salir, quien resultó ser la más joven, lo empujó suavemente hasta que se acercara de nuevo a la puerta y se marchó con las demás a asistir a otros pacientes -.

Blaine abrió la puerta con cuidado y traspasó el umbral de la puerta un tanto nervioso. Allí descubrió cómo la habitación asignada era más agradable de lo que se esperaba para un hospital. Bien iluminada, la luz alcanzaba más a los pacientes que a las visitas, quienes tenían una silla situada al lado de un pequeño armario bajo. El pelinegro pudo observar como en el lado de la cama más cercano a él, había otra mesilla llena de obsequios aunque parecían muchos menos de los que habitualmente tendría cualquier persona en esas circunstancias. Bien vistoso era ramo de flores y el oso de peluche que compró Kurt cuando lo visitó hacía unos días; también, otro ramo que no alcanzaba a reconocer y el pequeño arreglo con comestibles en nombre del _Escuadrón de Dios_ que, seguramente, el castaño no podría probar hasta recuperarse. Hubiera hecho un chasquido de indignación al analizar ese tipo de regalo que Karofsky había recibido cuando, obviamente, había intentado ahorcarse pero estaba más ocupado en reprocharse mentalmente por haber venido con las manos vacías.

Se quedó de pie mirando la lámpara situada en la mesilla izquierda en vez de los ojos del castaño, con la intención de aligerar la situación. Se sentía más agradable mirar a cualquier otro punto de una habitación ligeramente familiar que sentir el escrutinio directo del otro. ¿Qué iba a decirle? _¿Felicidades, dentro de veinticuatro horas saldrás del hospital y podrás volver a tu vida normal?_ Aunque en un principio era lo que ocurriría de una manera u otra, sonaba cínico incluso en su cabeza.

- Puedes sentarte...

Haciéndole caso, volvió su cuerpo en torno la silla que tenía a su lado e intentó acomodarse lo más posible al asiento. En su propósito, no tuvo más opción que desviar la mirada hacia la suya; no tenía la intención de que lo tachara de maleducado ni de cobarde ante su presencia. El Dave Karofsky altanero de un año atrás, no era una débil sombra sino cenizas: era una figura doblada a sí misma, auto protegiéndose de todo bajo una mirada triste; la fuerza que desprendía se vio mermada bajo unas ojeras algo azuladas que le daban un aspecto lechoso, como contraste a la leve marca rosada situada en el cuello. Tampoco era exclusiva puesto que en los brazos se hallaban morados causados por las vías y las uñas fueron mordidas con ansia. Daba angustia ver como había perdido hasta algo de peso, no muy bien llevado, en tan solo cinco días. Y le había tenido miedo… no sabía cómo dejar de sentirse decepcionado consigo mismo.

Una punzada en los costados le recordó lo mal que lo había pasado la noche del baile Sadie Hawkins pero por suerte, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz aún extrañamente ronca del más grande

- ¿Te envía Kurt?

- No – encogió de hombros como mecanismo de defensa -.

Volvió el silencio en el cuarto, extrañamente más incómodo para el gusto de Blaine. Tampoco era bueno como se sentía escudriñado por la mirada extrañada de Dave pero no puede evitar que sucediera ya que él mismo había encontrado singular todo aquello, desde el día anterior.

- Oye, ¿por qué coño has venido? - Dave empezó a enfadarse aunque, con la voz temblorosa y los ojos brillantes por el orgullo herido, no sentía miedo sino algo tristeza -. No necesito la compasión de nadie, no soy un niño que necesita dos palmaditas en la espalda al que le digan "pobrecito". Si vienes a reírte, te invito a que salgas de la puerta.

- No es eso, en absoluto – desmintió -. Vengo a visitarte porque... bueno, lo que te ha ocurrido… es difícil de explicar.

- Así que es por pena. Vete...

Su voz no era muy segura pero Blaine no quería tentar más a la suerte al ver como Karofsky rebuscaba por encima de la sábana, el timbre para hablar con las enfermeras de guardia. Alargó el brazo y posó una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del muchacho mientras negaba enérgicamente. En ningún momento quiso dar a entender eso porque, obviamente, nunca sintió aquello. Solo había sentido dolor y comparecencia desde el momento que supo de todo aquello.

- ¿Entonces, para quedar bien delante de Kurt? – preguntó confuso -. No entiendo...

- Te aprecio.

- No te lo crees ni tú – sentenció -.

- No es mi culpa si no me crees – soltó el brazo tan bruscamente como herido se sintió. Odiaba que pusieran entredicho sus palabras y más cuando intentaba sincerarse -. Yo… lo siento... – suspiró hondo - pero es verdad, no te odio. No como lo haces tú.

- No es verdad...

- No te lo crees ni tú – imitó Blaine inconscientemente -

Por primera vez, como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento inquietante, oyó la risa sincera del chico que tenía estirado en la camilla. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y no pudo evitar el reír junto a él. Sería mentir descaradamente que no le sorprendía haber arrancado un atisbo de felicidad momentánea, por más superflua que fuera, pero todo aquello quedaba en segundo plano. La incomodidad entre ambos había ido desapareciendo, poco a poco, con cada carcajada y eso que no había durado ni la mitad de tiempo que hubiera costado con otra persona. Después de unos segundos más tarde, Dave fue dejando de reír progresivamente mientras que el pelinegro se sentía un poco perdido pero, no obstante, satisfecho.

- En serio... - acomodándose mejor en la camilla, el ex atleta del McKinley empezó a sincerarse tal y como Blaine hizo -. Eres raro pero no eres mal tío.

- Eso díselo a las miradas asesinas que me echas.

- Es difícil de explicar... – confesó con la mirada gacha, avergonzado -

- Oh, no sé si sentirme agradecido o herido – bromeó Blaine intentando quitar hierro al asunto -.

- Es algo bueno. Creo.

Blaine ignoró la palabra "creo". Con Kurt había aprendido un montón de cosas acerca una relación y una de ellas, era el doble sentido de las palabras: un "sí" podía significar un "no"; un "no" llegaría a equivaler un "si" y un "creo", un bucle infinito en una decisión. No estaba seguro si Karofsky seguía el mismo patrón pero mejor no probar suerte. Era preferible cambiar de tema a algo… aunque resultara un poco incómodo. Una vez ya habían compartido una broma, las cosas iban más suaves entre los dos.

- Mañana...

- Ya... – otra interrupción pero esta vez, la voz de Dave se torna más apagada aún -

- Me refería a qué hora te darán el alta hospitalaria.

- Supongo que al mediodía, después de la última revisión – tragó saliva -. ¿Por?

Definitivamente, no para acompañarle a casa junto a su padre, demasiado para ambos. El hecho era que necesitaría alguien con quién desahogarse y que no lo atosigara demasiado con preguntas. Cuando entrara dentro de la casa, recordaría más vívidamente si cupiera todo el asunto de su intento fallido de suicidio. No importaba el rincón de la casa al que se trasladara porque volvería la sensación de opresión en el cuello, sobretodo en la habitación dónde ocurrió. Por lo tanto, visitarle en aquella casa en la que ahora se sentiría aprisionado, tampoco sería lo adecuado. Se quedó un instante con la mirada perdida hasta que encontró algo que fuera adecuado para la situación.

- Te enviaré algún que otro mensaje.

- Por qué querrías hacerlo? – carcajeó sarcástico -

- Volver a casa apestará. No es bueno que estés solo en esto.

El ojipardo abrió sus ojos más de lo normal ante tales palabras. En realidad esperaba algo como un par de palmadas en el brazo o unas palabras de consuelo asegurándole que el mundo sería mejor en un futuro, como todo el mundo hacía. Lo primero, apestaba; lo segundo, le hacía sentir en cierta medida, esperanzado, pero nadie se había preocupado del ahora. Que Blaine Anderson hubiera dicho aquello, le hacía sentirse algo extraño.

- Ha sido muy amable por tu parte pero no tienes porque sentirte obligado.

- Si me sintiera obligado no hubiera ni venido a verte.

La voz de la enfermera que le había acercado hasta allí dentro, se hizo oír bien alto pues abrió la puerta de golpe y pidió amablemente que Blaine marchara, en motivo de una visita rutinaria por parte de un especialista. Dave gimió no muy complacido pero aceptó como si no hubiera opción, algo que al más bajo le hizo especialmente gracia. Esperó a que la mujer cerrara de nuevo la entrada y se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a marchar.

- Como te he dicho, te escribiré un mensaje. No hace falta que me contestes, si no quieres – de repente, el silencio que hubo al principio, volvió como por arte de magia -. Supongo que debería marcharme, no quiero causar problemas…

- ¿Anderson? – cuando reaccionó, Blaine estaba cerca de la puerta; aún así, se giró ante su llamada – muchas… muchas gracias por venir. En serio.

El cuervo no dijo nada. Solo lo vio una sonrisa franca acompañada de un gesto educado con la mano, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido. Con ello se despidió definitivamente y salió del lugar.

* * *

><p>Una vez llegó al coche, alzó la vista hasta el cielo, rastreando como una porción de este se despejaba. Como si fuera una metáfora de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre esas cuatro paredes. ¿Por qué siempre sentenciaba a todo el mundo antes de ponerse, verdaderamente, en los zapatos de los demás? Había juzgado a Sam como también lo hizo con Dave Karofsky. En apenas una hora, este le había dado hecho recordar una lección: no siempre era bueno tener ideas preconcebidas. De lo que pensaba que iba a ser realmente incómodo, acabo por ser más agradable de lo que nadie hubiera creído. Definitivamente, no era un mal tipo.<p>

Se decidió a entrar y arrancó diligente el coche, dirección a casa. Recordó las primeras palabras que le dijo cuando se encontraron por primera vez en las vallas del William McKinley: "No estás solo" y consideró más que nunca, lo sentidas que se habían vuelto de repente. La determinación que sentía en aquel instante, hizo que sonriera sinceramente. Era el momento de apoyarle a cambio de haberle recordado a confiar más en las segundas y/o terceras oportunidades.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><em>Si has llegado hasta aquí habiendo leído el fic, enhorabuena porque te mereces un premio. Sé que es algo pesado y descriptivo, lo sé… pero es mi primer fanfic largo así que espero que te apiades de mí (tenía muchas ganas de escribir un Blainofsky largo – no por algo es mi OTP favorito - pero nunca me animé a ello hasta el día de hoy). También, si no es mucha molestia, espero no ganarme tu odio con las faltas ortográficas, de puntuación, de estilo, etc. pues no tengo beta – y la única que conozco, está pluriempleada en este fandom -. Aún así, acepto críticas y felicitaciones constructivas.<em>

_Este fic se lo dedico a mis amadas** KarinCriss**,** acm2099**, **Nameless-Anami** y a **Winter74**, cuatro personas maravillosas a las cuales debo pedir perdón por soportarme. ¡Espero que os guste al menos, un poco! Si a ti también te gusta – o lo odias -, puedes dejar un comentario o subscribirte a esta historia; incluso, acercarte a mi tumblr ("pistachiosandredvines"). ¡Sin presiones!_


	2. Chapter 2

**STARTING FROM SCRATCH**

**Discaimer**: Ojalá Glee me perteneciera, de verdad: habrían escenas decentes de sexo, las parejas cambiarían así como el sentido de la continuidad de la serie. Sin embargo, sigo aquí, sin oficio ni beneficio.

**Importante**: La historia puede contener algún spoiler.

* * *

><p>- ¡Eso es mío!<p>

- ¡Lo sería si lo hubieras pagado tu!

Suspiró y hundió la cabeza bajo el agua de la bañera. Se había vuelto una costumbre escuchar a sus padres discutir desde el cuarto de baño principal. También, desde la cocina, el comedor, las escaleras, en cada una las habitaciones, el ático; incluso algunas veces, cuando quería respirar aire fresco, podía oírles desde el jardín. Sin embargo, el que fuera una costumbre bastante reciente, no conllevaba la ausencia de dolor. ¿Por qué ni en su propia casa podía estar en paz? Hubiera dado lo que fuera por que su homosexualidad no hubiera sido aireada, por no haberse expuesto en Breadstix el día de San Valentín, cualquier cosa antes de ser la causa de que su familia se rompiera en dos.

Dentro de una semana, la casa volvería a estar en paz, sin insultos ni reproche alguno – básicamente, quién hizo, pudo o puso más - pero sin la presencia de su madre. Así lo eligió ella y así lo permitió su padre. Nadie le había hablado del tema, él mismo fue lo bastante hábil para unir todas las piezas desde la habitación de invitados. Era increíble lo finas que se habían vuelto las paredes en aquella casa y a su vez, lo gruesas que se convertían de puertas a fuera. A nadie parecía importarle, solo atañía esa sensación de incomodidad que le daba pisar su habitación y ni siquiera, lo hacía nadie más de casa. Tampoco podía culpar a su padre quien intentaba reestructurar aquella casa que una vez fue un hogar.

No le apetecía llamar a Santana, quién aún estaba intentando recomponerse de ese difamador vídeo y del rechazo de su abuela. Además, no quería acabar más abatido de lo que estaba, escuchando una comparativa entre lo parecidos que eran y lo duro que era salir del armario, tal y como les obligaron. Era preferente oír una versión más amable de la vida, algo que le consolara por haber fracasado en... ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Sabía que Kurt podría darle alivio pero era con quien menos quería hablar: si bien él tenía una idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, escuchar su voz desencadenaría más tortura. No quería lidiar con sus sentimientos no correspondidos ni con la imagen mental de Anderson, abrazándolo de la misma manera que él haría.

De golpe, recordó que su cabeza estaba sumergida bajo el agua caliente y empezó a ser consciente del tiempo que había transcurrido hundido. A continuación, se dio cuenta de que había tragado algo del líquido involuntariamente y sacó la cabeza con brusquedad hacia la superficie, arrancando a toser al contactar con el leve vapor del cuarto de baño. La tráquea empezó a resentirse con facilidad después de lo ocurrido; apenas había pasado unos tres días desde que volvió a casa y ahora se veía obligado a tomar un anestésico de los que guardaba en la habitación provisional. Definitivamente, algo no andaba muy bien consigo mismo y debía intentar cualquier cosa.

Sin perder más tiempo ahí dentro, salió de la bañera y empezó a secarse al mismo tiempo que pensaba en algo que le ayudara porque, estaba claro que necesitaba evadirse. Mientras, las voces de sus padres discutiendo, que habían desaparecido mientras se aseaba, habían vuelto como si le golpearan el estómago y sin embargo, le dieron la solución: era preferible respirar el aire de la calle que el de casa. En un suspiro, salió lo más veloz posible y corrió a buscar algo de ropa limpia y bajó con bastante prisa para llegar hasta el recibidor. Allí, dejó por última vez, las llaves del coche y un poco de calderilla – que siempre cogía por si ocurría algún imprevisto o se le antojaba algo-. No necesitaba nada más y no quería entrar en la cocina para interrumpir otra riña, por mucho quisiera avisar a su padre. No obstante, su padre tenía un sexto sentido para encontrarle cuando menos quería ser visto.

- ¡David! ¿A dónde vas? - Paul salió de la cocina al ver pasar a su hijo cerca de la puerta, interrumpiendo por un instante, la enésima réplica con la que aún era su mujer -.

- Necesito salir un poco, respirar un poco aire fresco – miró al suelo, temiendo que no le dejaran salir -.

- ¿Estás seguro? - miró por unos segundos a su hijo y observó cuan desesperado estaba por salir –. Quiero que lleves el móvil y que me llames o envíes un mensaje, asegurándome que estás bien. También, prométeme que volverás antes de cenar porque no estoy seguro de dejarte salir así que...

- Tranquilo – Dave dejó salir un suspiro un poco más relajado -, lo haré.

No hubo más palabras, solo un abrazo de su padre. Por un instante, quiso quedarse junto a él pero su madre salió de la cocina. Era incapaz, a diferencia de su padre, de mantener otra conversación de las suyas.

Al marchar de casa, la calle parecía un mundo paralelo mucho más atractivo. Su madre había vuelto a iniciar una disputa y esta vez, por lo que podía discernir desde el jardín, la causa era la permisividad que tenía él. Aceleró el paso para llegar al coche y no ser visto por nadie del vecindario, no quería que lo reconocieran y menos después de lo ocurrido. Hoy, más que nunca, quería ser invisible para encontrar algo paz. Lo mejor sería viajar hasta Westerville, suficientemente lejos como para volver a tiempo y no disgustar a nadie.

* * *

><p>"El café es un bálsamo para el corazón y el espíritu". Su padre acostumbraba a citar esas palabras alguna que otra vez, cuando se sentía cansado; a veces estaba seguro que heredó su costumbre de beberlo, cosa que le agradaba creer al igual que en el significado de aquella expresión. La única diferencia era que él procuraba tomarlo mientras la desazón asomaba, aunque cualquier pretexto parecía ser bueno. Justo como en aquellos instantes.<p>

Estaba sentado en la zona más apartada de la cafetería, dejando enfriar la mediana taza de café con canela. Habitualmente, conducía hasta Lima Bean y pasaba el tiempo sentado, viendo cómo su chico hablaba de cualquier tema (podía hablar de algo trascendental como sus intenciones con NYADA; a veces le apetecía hablar de la última colección de algún diseñador o criticar algunas de las decisiones hechas en New Directions), con su café moca desnatado en la mano pero hoy era un día Hudson-Hummel. Ni Rachel, quien se suponía que iba a casarse con Finn, podía romper la cita… debería importarle pero, ni por asomo.

La verdad fuera dicha, llevaba unos días pensando en lo que habría sido de Dave Karofsky desde la última vez que habló con él. Mejor dicho, hablar con él fue un eufemismo para el término "enviar mensajes" sin respuesta alguna. _¿Habría recuperado el buen aspecto? ¿La marca habría desaparecido por completo?_ Tenía muchas ganas de saberlo y aún así, conociendo la amistad que compartía con Kurt, no preguntó por su estado: no quería dar detalles ni explicar por qué había visitado al ex atleta. También, porque albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que este volviera a abrirse y le devolviera uno de los mensajes que envió. A esas alturas, después de la espera, sentía que estaba pecando de inocente o de muy imbécil al creer que Karofsky era del tipo de personas que confiara fácilmente con los demás.

Dirigió una de las manos a la taza, sin mirarla en ningún momento, para cerciorarse que estaba a la temperatura que quería. En cuanto la notó a su gusto, dio un sorbo a la bebida y volvió a fijarse en un punto fijo cualquiera de la barra. Tenía la sensación de que había retrocedido al día anterios al hospital y que en realidad, el único problema para relacionarse, era él mismo y la imagen petulante que equívocamente reflejaba. Abatido, decidió que sería mejor acabar el café rápidamente antes que seguir pensando en ello pues, suficientemente frustrante era todo aquello. Apenas terminó de beber cuando echó un vistazo a la calle por la ventana más cercana a su asiento; el mundo parecía ser un pañuelo. Verdaderamente, era un golpe de suerte que Karofsky estuviera en Westerville, aparcando su coche apenas a unos metros del local. Si se apresuraba a pagar su consumición, estaba seguro de poder alcanzarle.

Conocía muy poco Westerville y una de las pocas cosas que sabía era que allí se encontraba Dalton; precisamente, por ser conocedor de la existencia de aquella escuela privada, nunca quiso pisar demasiado la ciudad. Hoy, sin embargo, la culpa de haber sido quien enviara allí a Hummel, quedó relegada a un segundo plano y empezó a buscar impaciente el primer hueco libre en el que pudiera aparcar. Fue relativamente fácil estacionar - a pesar de que Lima era un poco más grande que esta ciudad - así que se permitió escoger el que más cerca del centro y luego, enviar un mensaje a su padre.

A primera vista, Westeville parecía un poco mejor que Lima: calles más limpias, más cantidad y variedad de tiendas pero, por lo demás, repetía el mismo patrón que cualquier otra ciudad que había visto, incluso a la suya. Quizás demasiado, por lo que sintió la necesidad de acomodar la capucha de su sudadera y entrar en el primer lugar que le ofreciera algo de intimidad. Al entrar, el pequeño silbido de una tetera le dio una cálida bienvenida y no pudo evitar el hacer cola.

- Es agradable saber que empiezas a salir de casa.

Dave no pudo evitar dar un respingo de la sorpresa. Por suerte o por desgracia, cuando miró mejor hacia al frente para ver de quién se trataba, vio a Blaine Anderson: después de la visita al hospital y del apoyo moral vía móvil, la relación entre ambos empezó a cuajar pero aún no se sentía cómodo cerca y por ende, su presencia implicaba recordar porqué estaba en esa cafetería.

- Apuesto a que ha sido un mal día… – insistió el pelinegro, parado a su lado, pagando una consumición anterior y pidiendo una botella de agua -.

- No estoy de humor, Anderson.

Blaine estaba acostumbrado a la brusquedad del castaño y esperaba otro tono de voz muy diferente a la había utilizado. Esperó a que hiciera su pedido para poder preguntar cómo se encontraba porque, si bien no parecía realmente enfadado, reconocería la frustración allá donde estuviera.

- Lo siento, no quería molestar… – se disculpó mientras Dave cogía su macchiato –

- No has hecho nada… - suspiró y se dirigió hasta la mesa en la que, curiosamente, estuvo sentado el cuervo antes de que él viniera - fuiste amable enviándome aquellos mensajes.

Tras aquellas palabras, el que fue líder de los Warblers, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa tímida llena de regocijo; se cuestionó más de una vez cuan molesto llegó a ser con la cantidad de mensajes enviados. Aliviado, siguió al más alto sin ser notado dispuesto a sonsacarle alguna cosa sin llegar a presionar demasiado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Quiero estar solo.

- Eso mismo hago, dejarte solo... por eso me quedo en la mesa de al lado.

Repentinamente, el móvil de Blaine empezó a vibrar escandalosamente desde el bolsillo de sus pantalones y pronto pudo observar cómo se le formó una sonrisa radiante, mientras observaba la pantalla. En un principio, Dave creyó que el autor del mensaje era Kurt mas empezó a pensar que quizás podría ser otra persona por la manera en la que se sonrojaba avergonzado, mientras respondía el mensaje.

- ¡Joder!

- ¿Eh? - Blaine apartó mirada del aparato y buscó de dónde provenía. Al verle exhalar aire de manera extraña, llegó a la conclusión de que se había quemado la lengua con el café y le prestó la botella que acababa de comprar -. La próxima vez no olvides estar más centrado, hombre…

Se quedó mirando la reacción de Dave quien se debatía entre rechazar o aceptar el agua, así que bien insistió de nuevo a que accediera a ella. Finalmente no pudo negarse y acabó dando un largo sorbo.

- Es por mí, ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- He hecho algo que te ha molestado…

- No es eso... es... no quiero hablar del tema - le devuelve botella de inmediato -. Gracias.

- No hay de qué – negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza -. Ya dije antes que es agradable verte más allá de cuatro paredes.

Esperó respuesta o algo pero se sintió totalmente ignorado por la taza, como si el contenido de esta pudiera hablarle.

- Karofsky, ¿he hecho algo que te molestara?

- ¿Estás engañándole con otro?

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡NO! – Le fue inevitable reír al ver la cara de enfado del ojipardo – Wes, que así es como se llama, es un amigo mío y no tengo intención de poner los cuernos a nadie. Creía que podía estar feliz cuando un amigo pregunta por mí y te abruma felicitándote…

- Ah... – inmediatamente, relajó la mirada y evitó la mirada del otro -

- Así que es por eso por lo que estabas incómodo... – rió entre dientes y prosiguió, esta vez, algo serio -. Estuve meditando en aquellas las palabras que me dijiste en el hospital… no creas que no sé qué hay detrás de todo, no soy tan tonto. Es por Kurt, ¿cierto? – la cara de desagrado confirmó sus palabras -. No quiero hablar de él ni tampoco le contaré nada, si es lo que te preocupa. Quiero que nos llevemos bien, ya te lo dije.

- Si, ya, ¿por qué tendría que creer que no hablaremos ni de él ni de ello? – Dave bebió de nuevo -

- Por que por más que quiera a Kurt, mi vida va más allá de ser su novio: así como hay cosas que nunca le contarías a tus padres, hay otras que tampoco te apetece contar a tus amigos. Intimidad y eso – Blaine encogió de hombros y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones -. Y creo que dije que no hablaríamos de él...

Dave se levantó y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Sabía que, hasta cierto punto, es ofensivo pero no puede aguantar que Anderson siga hablando de Kurt como si nada, como si no supiera que sentía algo por su chico. Le molestaba profundamente esa reacción y no quería pelearse con alguien que intentaba dar lo mejor de sí para acercársele en el mejor de los términos, cuando tenía un día horrible. No obstante, sintió cómo le siguió hasta el coche una vez pudo pagar su café.

- Es de mala educación dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca…

- ¡No me sigas! Además, dijimos de llevarnos bien, no de ser amigos – cortó -

- ¿No crees que es tiempo de cambiar eso?

- Claro... - le contestó con una carcajada sardónica y subió al coche – Adiós, ya es hora de marchar…

- Yo también estuve solo y ahora parece que esté rodeado de gente; sin embargo, no significa que haya dejado de estarlo, la gran mayor parte del tiempo – Blaine explotó y decidió entrar dentro del coche sin permiso alguno. Prefería que lo echaran a patadas de allí dentro antes de hacer una escena en medio de la calle -. Deberías empezar a creer que hay gente que se preocupa por ti, ¡maldita sea!

- ¡Cállate! No tienes ni puta idea de nada… - le gritó de tal manera que acabó asustándole un poco -

Golpeó uno de sus puños contra el volante y a continuación reposó su cabeza encima, escondiéndola de la vista de Anderson. Bajo ningún concepto quería que le viera llorar; no aquí, sintiéndose tan desprotegido, dolido y perdido... ¡ni siquiera sabía nada de él como para confiarle todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza! A pesar de todo, no podía evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Durante un buen rato el vehículo se llenó tan solo de sus sollozos, en la misma posición en la que se había recostado, mordiéndose el labio inferior que temblaba de rabia. Hasta que no logró controlar sus lágrimas, no supo si Blaine había marchado o no.

- No debí haberte gritado - intentó limpiarse las lágrimas evitando mirarle a la cara -.

- No debí haberte presionado - le miró a los ojos, afectado por lo que acababa de ocurrir -. Quería tan desesperadamente caerte bien que olvidé cómo te estarías sintiendo. Él me contó lo de tus padres, bueno, no, lo de tu madre... la verdad, no sé qué hacer ni que decir. A veces, parece que siempre deban existir unas palabras mágicas que lo borren todo pero con lo de tu madre, desgraciadamente, no las hay. Lo único que te hará mejor es sentir que no estás solo, que hay gente capaz de empatizar contigo y para ello, debes aprender a confiar de nuevo. Sé que es difícil porque quisiste esconderte para evitar todo esto... - paró un momento de hablar y decidió rodearlo con el brazo a modo de consuelo - pero el punto aquí, es que quiero que sepas que estaré allí.

- Aún... aún no sé por qué quieres "estar ahí".

- Porque me has demostrado que he sido un sentencioso contigo cuando no lo merecías - cerró los ojos, decepcionado consigo mismo y siguió -. Pensé que me ibas a golpear o cualquier cosa, no sé... ¡no debí dar por supuesto que salir no debería ser difícil para ti!

- No debiste suponer nada - dijo con un hilillo de voz-. El que tuviera miedo no me da derecho a haber hecho daño a tanta gente, en especial a Kurt...

El cielo había estado oscureciendo poco a poco mientras aquella especie de catarsis entre los dos, había tenido lugar dentro de aquel automóvil. Dave prometió volver antes de la hora de cenar pero ahora, según sus cálculos, llegaría una media hora más tarde lo que causaría otra pelea en casa y, probablemente, que su padre no volviera a dejarle salir tan fácilmente.

- Debería marchar. No quiero que tu padre te eche la bronca - Anderson abrió la puerta y salió despacio del coche -. El mío está aparcado a un par de manzanas...

- Oye... gracias de nuevo, Blaine. De verdad.

- No hay de qué. Buenas noches, Dave...

Sonrieron sinceramente, por primera vez en toda la tarde.

- David - le corrigió -.

El junior no le contestó, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se despidió moviendo la mano con ahínco hasta que perdió de vista a Dave. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima al haber vuelto a mantener una conversación sincera con él cuando debía ser quien diera apoyo; no contento con eso, podía considerar que incluso había ganado un amigo. Antes de marchar a por el coche, no pudo reprimir una hacer una mueca satisfecha y empezó a pensar que cuándo llegara a casa, le enviaría un mensaje preguntándole si le parecería bien que apareciera a visitarle. Tenía algo que, quizás, le haría sentirse un poco mejor...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>¡Un nuevo capítulo! Al final, ambos han empezado a confiar y a sincerarse el uno al otro, lo que es imprescindible para que empezaran una amistad. ¿Y qué es lo que Blaine tiene que darle a Dave? Espero que te haya gustado aunque solo sea un poco, de verdad. Sé que el Blainofsky no es santo de devoción de muchos y que, los que lo toleran o les gusta, solo esperan historias con puro sexo. Un anónimo por tumblr me preguntó cuándo iba a suceder y yo solo puedo responderle que tardará un poquito: Dave ha intentado suicidarse y nadie, cuando acaba de pasar por ello, tiene ganas de mantener relaciones sexuales. Además, Blaine y Dave – quién aún siente algo por Kurt - apenas han interactuado y, sinceramente, odio la inconsistencia. Sé que Glee peca de poca continuidad pero no lo quiero para mi fic. Además, siento el retraso de publicación – mi intención era haberlo publicado el sábado pasado pero he acabado teniendo bastantes problemas -, sé que soy un desastre con patas.<p>

Como siempre, este fic está dedicado a mis chicas **KarinCriss, Nameless-Anami, Winter74** y a **acm2099**; esta vez, mención especial para ella ya que la mayoría de los que acabáis de llegar por aquí, venís gracias a su doble recomendación en "_Construyendo a Dave, desmontando a Sebastian_". Gracias también a ti por darme una oportunidad, vengas de dónde vengas. Por otra parte, si no es mucha molestia, espero no ganarme tu odio con las faltas ortográficas, de puntuación, de estilo, etc. pues no tengo beta. Aún así, acepto críticas y felicitaciones constructivas.

Y así como dije la vez anterior, si te gusta este – o lo odias -, puedes dejar un comentario o subscribirte a esta historia; incluso, acercarte a mi tumblr ("pistachiosandredvines") de forma anónima o sin anonimato. Sé que a veces no apetece escribir comentarios.


End file.
